disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mulan (2020 film)
|writer = Rick Jaffa Amanda Silver Elizabeth Martin Lauren Hayneck |starring = Liu Yifei Donnie Yen Gong Li Jason Scott Lee Yoson An Tzi Ma Jet Li |music = Harry Gregson-Williams |cinematography = Mandy Walker |editor = David Coulson |studio = Walt Disney Pictures |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = March 27, 2020}} Mulan is an upcoming, live-action American film based off the 1998 animated feature film Mulan which is based on the Chinese legend. Development The film was announced to be in development on March 30, 2015, to be produced by Chris Bender and J.C. Spike, with a script having been bought from writing team Elizabeth Martin and Lauren Hayneck.Disney Developing Live-Action MULAN Remake On October 4, 2016, the film was confirmed by Disney with a release date set for November 2, 2018. On February 14, 2017, Disney chose Niki Caro to direct the film and Bill Kong as executive producer, due to familiarity of the Chinese culture for the film. On April 19, 2017, it was reported that Ming-Na Wen, the voice of Mulan in the original film, was in talks to possibly have a cameo in the film.Ming-Na Wen talks Mulan live action In July 2017, the film's release date was taken off the 2018 calendar with The Nutcracker and the Four Realms taking its place. On November 29, 2017, Liu Yifei was cast as Mulan. On March 1, 2018, the film was pushed back to March 27, 2020. Production on the film began on August 13 along with the release for the first image of Liu Yifei as Mulan. Filming will take place in New Zealand and China. On May 30, it was reported that Mushu will appear. Cast *Liu Yifei as Hua Mulan *TBA as Mushu *Donnie Yen as Commander Tung *Gong Li as Xian Lang, a powerful evil witch *Jason Scott Lee as Bori Khan, a warrior leader allied with Xian Lang *Yoson An as Chen Honghui, Mulan's rival who becomes a love interest *Tzi Ma as Hua Zhou, Mulan's father *Jet Li as The Emperor of China *Ron Yuan as Sergeant Qiang *Jimmy Wong as Ling *Doua Moua as Po *Chen Tang as YaoAdrian Martinez Joins Disney’s ‘Lady and the Tramp’; ‘Mulan’ Adds Chen Tang *Xana Tang as Hua Xiu, Mulan's sister *Utkarsh Ambudkar as Skath, a con artist *Chum Ehelepola as Ramtish, a con artist *Rosalind Chao *Cheng Pei-Pei *Nelson Lee No one (as of now) has been cast to play or has there been announcements that Fa Li, Grandmother Fa, or the Matchmaker will be in the film. Differences from the 1998 film *Mulan's family name "Fa" has been changed to "Hua", for cultural authenticity. *The character Chen Honghui (played by Yoson An) takes the place of Li Shang in the 1998 film. *The villain character Bori Khan (played by Jason Scott Lee) takes the place of Shan Yu in the 1998 film. *Gong Li's evil witch character Xian Lang was created entirely for the film. *Mulan is an only-child as shown in the 1998 film, while here she is said to have a sister named Hua Xiu (played by Xana Tang). She did have a brother in the original legend. Trivia *Actress Gong Li, who will play the evil witch character, Xian Lang, was also the inspiration for the 1998 animated version/counterpart of Mulan. *Ming Na-Wen, who voiced Mulan in the 1998 animated feature, gave good luck to Liu Yifei who will also play Mulan in the upcoming 2020 film. Gallery Mulan 2020 - first look.png|First look of Liu Yifei as Mulan Mulan2020BTS.jpeg|Behind-the-scenes look at Mulan (2020) References da:Mulan (realfilm) Category:Remakes Category:Mulan Category:Live-action films Category:Disney Princess Films Category:Disney films Category:2020 films